


Reality Bond

by Frin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frin/pseuds/Frin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I wrote this on 2008.09.06 just after Journey's End. It is pure self-indulgent fun!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Bond

I sat in front of the screen as the familiar wailing music rolled out the final credits of the series. I sobbed as did most of the females in my family who were also watching.

"That's not fair!" I wept, "how can that be a good ending? It's just a mess!"

The next day I watched the repeat to try and make sense of it. None came and I cried all the more. Confusion stormed my head. I couldn't get the image of the sad lonely man with the rain pouring off the Hair of Horn out of my head. He had lost the love of his life for the second time and his best friend all in one go.

Over the next few weeks I obsessed about it from all angles. I couldn't sleep for the misery and started to write to try and make sense of it all. My computer took a bashing and I found a website where I could express my feelings along with everyone else. And there were so many of us.

I stayed on-line writing and reading late into the night and on some occasions not even going to bed.

One night, when I had been upsetting myself on youtube watching "that scene" yet again, a strange and wonderful thing happened to me.

I was looking at his miserable, wet, beautiful pouty face on pause and I was imagining and wishing, as you do... then it happened.

I felt myself being dragged into my monitor. It was a tad uncomfortable and I regretted not going for the bigger screen option. I thought I must be dreaming or that I had finally gone completely mad.

When my feet had been pulled through I felt myself falling down, down, down like Alice down the rabbit hole. At last I landed with a bump.

My landing was soft, on grass that smelled strongly of apples. As I looked about I was confronted with a familiar sight. There in front of me was a police telephone box of the nineteen fifties era.

I stood up, brushed myself off and realised I was standing on the grassy slope of New Earth where They had been so happy.

Not knowing what other choice I had, I went towards the door and, with a deep breath, I knocked.

From inside I heard movement and then tinny footsteps walking down the ramp.

The door flew open and there he stood with his Locks of Lust still dripping wet and without his pin striped jacket. I stared at him with all manner of feelings going on inside.

"Yes, can I help?" he asked puzzled.

"Doctor?" I whispered in wonder.

"Yes, that's me, what do you want?" I didn't know how or why I was there but I decided that honesty was the best policy.

"I have come to ease your pain," I said. His magnificent Eyebrows of Promise raised up and then met in the middle.

"What?" he asked. It hadn't come out how I meant it to.

"I've been brought here for some reason I can't explain." He stared at me for some time and then stepped aside letting me see that fantastical glowing room.

"You had better come in and tell me about it," he said, but reluctantly.

I walked up the ramp my heart all a pitter-patter. I had died and gone to Heaven, surely?

He offered me a seat on the scruffy pilot's chair and sat down beside me. He smelt so good, of smoke and magic and marmalade and bananas and other things I couldn't recognise. I had to contain myself for fear he might know.

So I started from the beginning.

"I think I have come from a different dimension," I said.

"Tell me about your dimension," he replied with little interest.

"Where I come from you are a fictional character." His Eyes of Bed opened wide and then I knew I had his full attention.

"All you adventures are shown on television and every week millions of people tune in to cheer you along. You are played by a Scottish actor who looks like you and is similar to you in may ways, in particular your love of the Baird. Rose is played by an ex-pop star turned successful actress who has left the series to do other things." 

He looked a bit pained at the mention of her but as I continued my story he became amazed. Sometimes he wasn't comfortable and sometimes highly amused. He laughed that Donna is played by a comedian and that Jack is heavily involved in musicals. More so that he is happily married to a man he is faithful to.

"That's weird ," he commented when I told him that the man who plays him is actually dating his on screen daughter who is much younger than he and also the true life daughter of the man who played his fifth incarnation. I could only agree because I feel the same.

He could only believe me because I knew so much. When I had finished and after he had stopped me trying to warn him about next time with talk of timelines and spoilers, he still pulled the Brows of Bedlam together.

"It still doesn't explain why or how you are here," he said.

"I felt for your loss and your loneliness deeply. It was my computer that did the rest." The TARDIS then made a rumble like a laugh and we both understood. 

He asked about me and I told him. He looked at me strangely and commented on the following of a fictional show so ardently was perhaps a bit sad. I pointed out that he, in fact as it turned out, was real and that we all have our different ways to run.

"I think I had better get you back," he said a little sadly. I had been company. I shook my head.

"If you have a time machine then I can spend some time with you, years even, without it affecting my life. It's like C.S.Lewis surely, the children were but a moment in the wardrobe and years in Narnia."

You could see he liked the way I thought. His mouth moved into the Grin of Sin and I glimpsed the Tongue of No Control. He showed me around the TARDIS and I explained that I had only ever seen the console and wardrobe rooms.

As we walked I checked out the Bum Of Yum and the Package of Plenty. I liked what I saw. 

We walked past Rose's room and he told me it was out of bounds. I already knew that.

He asked me if I could run and I told him I was out of practise. He smiled with his Lips of Pout and put out his hand wiggling his Fingers of Fun.

I took his hand and was all a jitter and then he told me to run. So I did. It was very fast and I just managed to keep up but I laughed out loud, just as he did.

He laid out some ground rules all of which I knew because I respect his love of Rose. He told me it made it easier that I knew so much and I saw that he was happier from the company.

Then he invited me to travel with him for a while, just to see if we were good together. I was so happy and you could see he knew.

Then he turned to me with his big brown Eyes of Chocolate and put on his Specs of Sex.

"One other thing..." he said.

"Yes," I said with bated breath.

"About the sex..."


End file.
